New Addition
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: There's going to be a new addition to Serenity's crew. Zoe and Wash discuss their future on Serenity. Mal has trouble coping with the new changes on his ship. The rest of the crew has to make adjustments of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Zoë and Wash where in their bunks. Zoë was lying in the bed trying to rest, but it was hard because Wash had decided that her stomach would be his new play land.

"What should we call this fertile land?" He said in Bradley the Brachiosaurus voice.

"We shall call it…it shall be named Wolfgang." Wash said in Violet the Velociraptor voice.

"No."

"Ok, it shall forever be named…Basil." This was Bradley the Brachiosaurs voice.

"No.'

Wash gave a whimper. "Then it shall be called Hubert." Bradley proclaimed.

"No."

Hopefully Wash suggested. "Hoban Jr?"

"Do you want our baby to get beat up?" Zoë replied as she rubbed her husband's head. "And how do you know it will be a boy anyway?"

Wash sat up and bang on his chest. "Because I am a manly man and manly men have boys." Zoë just laughed.

"Ok…how bout Hobannette then for a girl?"

"Hell no husband I am not naming our daughter Hobannette. I love our baby."

Wash flopped down back on the bed. He kissed his wife's belly. "I guess I don't care really…as long as it's healthy and safe."

He played with her belly button for a while. Zoë relished the quite, but she knew that it wasn't going to last. His finger's trailed to the scar that she had on her stomach.

"We really going to do this…here?" This was Wash's serious voice.

Zoë took a deep breath, she was waiting for this. "No better place."

"Do you think this is the right environment to raise a little helpless baby? Sweetie we live a pretty rough and tumble life out here in the black…I just think that maybe now is the time that we settle down. Maybe start that farm." He rubbed her belly as he spoke.

Zoë pulled him closer to her. "Don't matter where we go, life is going to be hard. Life is hard. At least out here we got people who have our backs and love and care for us. They would rather die than have anything happen to our baby." She kissed her husband. "Besides you don't know how to farm."

"You haven't listened very well to my plan women. The plan is to have the kids do all the farming and we just watch from the porch. Beside I can't be out in the sun too long. I burn too easy."

"Wash I need do on the bridge." Mal yelled over the com.

Wash gave out a deep breath and buried himself in his wife's chest. "Muqīn hé tā shén māo fēngkuang!"

Zoë pulled Wash's face up. "You should see what the captain wants." Slowly Wash got up. He stopped at the bottom rung of the latter and ran back to Zoë and kissed her belly.

"See you later Fabiyan."

"No."

"Jeb."

"No."

"Cosmo."

"No."

"Dexter."

"Wash. Out." Zoë commanded. Wash climbed out of there bunk. Zoë took a deep breath. Finally peace and quiet.

"Zeus." Wash called down from the top of their bunk.

"No."

Mal was waiting on the bridge. He was growing impatient. It had been a week since Zoë announced that she was expecting and ever since then, no worked had been done. Everybody was fussing over a baby who wasn't even born. "Nice of you to join me."

Wash just ignored him and sat down in his chair. He turned around so that he be facing Mal who was standing in the doorway.

"Set a course for Jiangsu."

"Jiangsu? No ruttin way Mal. I ain't flying no where near Jiangsu."

"Wasn't asking."

"No, I'm not taking her anywhere near that mógui moon."

Mal wasn't sure if Wash was talking about Serenity or Zoë, but he didn't care they had a job to do. "You want to feed that budding family of yours, so I suggest you set a course for Jiangsu."

With that said Mal walked out from the bridge. He could hear Wash's slue of swears behind him. He stopped at Zoë and Wash's bunk. He thought about going down and talking to Zoë. He had been avoiding her all week. His mind was telling his foot to move but the gorram thing wouldn't budge. So, he gave up. As Mal was turning to leave he bumped into Inara.

"Sorry."

"I was looking for you."

"Well you found me."

"I hope that we are going some place that I can screen some respectable clients."

"No."

"Mal, I'm tired of going to back water moons and…."

"Look I know that you have a burning desire to service some man Inara, but I go where the money is and right now the money is telling me to go…" Mal paused for a moment.

"You amazed me Mal, you'll do anything to keep people from being happy. You just want people to be as miserable as you."

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping your…what is that you call them…clients from your finely trained services, but I got to keep my boat flying and my crew fed. And if you haven't heard I got myself one more mouth to feed."

"How could you use Wash and Zoë's baby for an excuse…you haven't even told Wash or Zoë that you're happy for them. It's been a week since Zoë announce her pregnancy and you haven't even spoken to her let alone look at her since." Inara studied Mal's face. "You are happy for them?"

Mal didn't answer he just walked away. It amazed Mal how Inara could get under his skin.

Kaylee, Simon, and River where in the infirmary. Simon was disinfecting the room for the fourth time.

"How many times you gonna clean this room." Kaylee asked as she hopped up on the counter.

"Until it's clean…Kaylee…don't sit up there." Simon gently guided her off of the cabinet. Kaylee blushed at Simon's touch.

"You'd could eat off the floor in here if you wanted to Simon it's that clean."

Simon wiped down the area that Kaylee was sitting at. She gave him a funny look, but he didn't notice.

"Yeah well I want to make sure that everything is set for when Zoë delivers. Delivery can be a dangerous thing, even in the best…River don't touch that." Simon took the Stethoscope from River's hand. "…of conditions. We're in the middle of no where. I just want to be prepared."

Kaylee laughed. "Simon, you got plenty of time before Zoë has her baby…"

"Seven months, two weeks, three days, nine hours, 42 minutes…"

Simon and Kaylee both looked at River as she calculated the time that Zoë would give birth.

"You need to relax and have fun" Kaylee ruffled Simon's hair a bit. "You do know _how_ to relax and have fun?"

"No." River answered for him.

Simon turns and looks at his sister. "I know how to have fun…it's just…River don't do that."

River had gotten into the cotton ball jar and started throwing them everywhere.

"Snowball fight. Come on Simon play in the snow."

Kaylee laughed and joined River in the fun. "Come on Simon play in the snow." She threw a cotton ball at him and hit him between the eyes.

"Oopps. Sorry." Kaylee kissed Simon where she had thrown the cotton ball. Simon froze.

"I should…I should check on Zoë. Can you watch River for me?" Simon quickly ran out the room.

"See no, fun." River said.

Mal was playing horseshoes with Jayne and Book when Zoë stormed into the cargo bay.

"What kind of job you have lined up for us that we have to go to Jiangsu?"

Mal threw another horseshoe. "Ain't looking to talk about that now." He began to throw another one when Zoë stepped in front of him.

"What are you looking to do?"

"We need the job."

"Not that bad."

"Not that bad…not that bad…we got parts that need to be fixin', fuel, umm let's see what else oh yeah food."

Mal and Zoë where standing toe to toe.

"Jiangsu? Did you say Jiangsu? I ain't going no where near that ruttin place." Jayne snorted.

"Shut it Jayne." Mal barked. "If you got a better job lined up Zoë...cause I'm all ears."

Zoë didn't answer. She just stood there looking like she might actually shoot Mal.

"We don't have to take the job. We made it threw worst before."

"Well I'm tried of just making it Zoë. This job will pay for its self ten times."

Jayne stepped in. "Zoë right Mal. No amount of coin is worth going to Jiangsu."

"Jayne is your mouth still running, you might want to check that." Mal stepped a little closer to Zoë. Their noses where almost touching. "If you don't want to do the job…"

Shepherd Book interjected he didn't like the path this was going. "Maybe we should all cool down, before we say something we might regret."

"Too late for that Shepherd." Zoë said still in her death stare with Mal.

Kaylee, River, and Simon came to see what all the arguing was about.

"What's going on here?" Kaylee asked sounding a bit worried. The captain and Zoë looked like they where going to kill each other. "Captain…Zoë?"

Jayne walked around Zoë and Mal like a cat ready to pounce. "Captain here seems to have lost his gorram mind…seems he's lined up us a job on Jiangsu. Zoë just trying to talk some since into him."

"Do I have to shut that gorram mouth of yours myself?"

"Look I ain't the one to turn down good coin…but Mal you got to be crazy to go anywhere near Jiangsu."

"We should all calm down." Book put a gentle hand on Jayne's shoulder. This seemed to tame the beast a bit. "Captain, why don't you explain…"

"Explain…preacher? When does the captain have to explain himself. Look this is for all of you. This is my boat and I'm the captain. We take the jobs I say. If you don't like them, then the next piece of rock is your destination. Dong ma."

Kaylee was about to burst into tears. "Captain."

Mal didn't respond neither did Zoë. They just stood there looking at each other.

"Well Zoë, you with me?" Mal had crossed the line at least two times over, but he couldn't loose face, at least not now.

"Stone statue. Erosion eating away at it making it into smaller pieces. Easier to sallow…" River's voice trailed off a bit, "when she leaves…"

"Always, Sir." Zoë said coldly not breaking her stare down with Mal.

"Good." Mal was the one breaking the stare off with Zoë. "If anyone else has an objection, speak up now." Mal looked around at everyone. No one spoke up, not even Jayne. He dropped the horse shoes and left the room.

"His lost his gorram mind. Zoë you should of put Mal in his place." Jayne barked as the stood in front of Zoë. "Ain't nothing good about going to Jiangsu and you know it. He's going to get us all killed."

Zoë felt like she was going to be sick. She had never felt like this before, all types of emotions rushed her at once. Jayne was right, Mal had lost his mind.

"Zoë, you alright?" Simon asked sounding a bit concerned. Zoë's face had become pale. "Maybe you should lie down."

Jayne stepped back it looked like Zoë was going to throw up.

"I'm fine doctor." Zoë left in the direction that Mal had left. This wasn't over at least not for her it wasn't.

Kaylee looked all kinds of confused and scared. "What just happened here?"

"You ain't heard of Jiangsu?" Jayne asked. Kaylee shook her head no.

"It's a penal moon. They send the worst criminals in the verse there." Book told the girl.

Jayne looked at Book. "Yeah they make me look all warm and fuzzy like Santa Claus."

Mal was in the kitchen. All this insubordination was making him thirsty. He knew that round two with Zoë was coming soon, so he poured some of Kaylee's wine he stashed away in a cup. The mug barely touched his lips when Zoë joined him.

"Mal I've followed you to hell and back, no questions asked. Didn't have a need to question you, because in the end I always had faith in you."

"Didn't ever asked you to have faith in me…" Mal gulped the rest of the wine and poured himself another glass.

Inara came into the kitchen; of course she was mad at Mal too. "Jiangsu, Mal. It's suicide going there."

"Don't recall asking for your opinion Inara."

"I don't recall caring. There other jobs you can take that does not involved you going to that lawless place. You might as well be dealing with Reavers." Inara stood beside Zoë.

Mal looked at the two women it was too much estrogen in the room. He had to get out.

"If you would take me up on my offer, I'm sure I could find someone to buy the Lassiter."

"Thought we been down this road before."

"We have, but it's a better road than the one you're currently going down." Inara looked at Zoë who was pale. "Zoë you don't look so well."

Zoë staggered a bit she had to hold on the counter for balance. "I'm fine." She fell to the floor.

Mal instantly went to her side. He shook a bit to wake her. "Zoë…Zoë…don't you dare…don't you do this to me." Inara just stared for a moment watching Mal rock Zoë. "Get the doctor." Mal barked.

Inara didn't argue and ran out the kitchen. Moments later Simon was in the kitchen followed by all the crew except Wash.

"What happened?" Simon looked at Mal. He should have made Zoë rest before. "Help me get her into the infirmary."

Mal quickly scooped up Zoë and ran her to the infirmary. Mal gently placed her on the bed. "She gonna be ok, doc?" Mal looked worried. If anything happen to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Simon didn't reply he just went into doctor mode. "Doc!" Mal yelled.

Still working, "Please, Captain I need to work." Simon said as calmly as possible.

"Wuh de tyen, ah, Zoë baby…" Wash came into the room and immediately to his wife's side. Mal backed up when Wash came in. "Doc what's wrong?" Wash took his wife's hand and kissed it.

Simon kept on working. Shepherd Book came in to comfort Wash. "Let the doctor, work." Book tired to pry Wash from his wife's side, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on. It'll be ok. Simon is an excellent doctor."

Wash looked into Book's eyes. He believed him, but he still didn't want to leave her. Wash kissed her on her lips. They felt cold. He whispered, "I love you." Before he let the Shepherd take him out.

Mal stood there a moment watching the doctor work. Simon was definitely good at his job. He figured the Shepherd was right so he left. Mal looked at Inara and Kaylee standing in the window. Kaylee looked at him like he had just shot a crate full of puppies. Inara just gave him one of her signature glares.

Mal was heading back to his bunk when he heard a beeping noise, a wave was coming through. Mal went to the bridge and pulled up the wave.

"This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds, how can I help you?"

"It's me Mal, Bernoulli."

"Bernoulli what can I do you for?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you were too far out. Your probably still close enough to get vid, put me up"

Mal cut on the vid screen. It flickered at bit, but he could still make out Bernoulli's face. "What's up."

"I got a job for you. I got a client who needs some merchandise moved off world, discreetly."

Mal sat in Wash's chair. "I'm listening."

"The powers that be on his planet don't take kindly to the type of merchandise he sells. So the only way he can make any profit is too sell it off world. I'm in a bind here Mal, the guy I usually hire for this job, went and got himself pinched by the feds. It's good coin. And if all goes well, this could be a regular gig for you and yours."

Mal thought for a moment. Bernoulli's job wasn't half as dangerous as the job he had lined up. But Bernoulli's job wouldn't pay as much either. He had a choice to make.

"We'll take it." It wasn't a hard of a choice to make.

"Good. The job is on Diphda. Your contact is a fellow named Pete Lester. You can meet him in New London docks. He'll be waiting for you."

"The payment?"

"You'll get half when you pick up the goods on New London. The other half when you drop them off on Shenyang with a fellow goes by the name of Wake. In all you should make away with 275 coin."

"What's your take."

"I already got mine. So, when can Pete be expecting you?"

Mal scratched his head. He wasn't sure how far out they were. "Give us a week or so."

"I'll tell him you be there in two how bout that?"

"Sounds good."

"Good doing business with you Mal."

"Likewise." Mal cut off the vid screen. He was pleased with him self. Now he wouldn't be the hideous monster that his crew had made him out to be. This job seem easy enough that him and Jayne could handle it by themselves. Mal tried to change course, but the way Wash had set things Mal couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

"Kaylee need you in the bridge ma shong." It wasn't long until Kaylee came up to the bridge. She didn't look too happy to see him.

"What is it captain?" She asked folding her arms.

"Need you to change course. I can't make heads or tails of the nav system. Wash got it all kinds of confusioning."

"Shah muh?"

"Change of plans. We got a job on Diphda."

Mal got up giving the seat to Kaylee. Kaylee clicked a few buttons to change course.

"Captain." Kaylee turned around to face Mal.

"Yeah lil' Kaylee?"

She paused for a moment. "You and Zoë going to be alright?"

Mal put a comforting hand on Kaylee's shoulder. "Let me worry about Zoë and me. You just keep Serenity flying."

"These bits and pieces ain't the only thing that keeps Serenity flying, Captain."

Mal just looked at his mechanic and smiled.

Simon entered the common's area where Book and Wash where waiting. He took a deep breath before speaking. "There was some bleeding…I was able to stop it. Zoë going to be fine. She's resting."

Wash let out a sigh of relief. "And the baby?"

Simon smiled, "The babies are fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes for a little while."

Wash and Book both got up. Wash was half way up when he stopped. "Did you say babies?"

"Yes."

"As in plural. More than one."

"Yes. I don't know how I missed it before, but when I was examining Zoë I got two different heartbeats."

"They're having twins?" Book asked grinning ear to ear.

"Yes."

Wash grabbed his chest and sat back down. "Twins…I'm having twins." He sat there for a moment happy as sunshine. "Hoban One and Hoban Two." Wash got up and ran into the infirmary.

Book and Simon both looked at each other with puzzled looks. Simon asked, "What's a Hoban?"

Book just shook his head "I think it's Wash's first name."

"Ah. I hope Zoë doesn't let him name the babies."

"I pray that she won't."

Mal was in his bunk he pulled out an old box that was on his shelf and he open it. It was a bunch of old pictures. He took out one. It was a picture of him and his regiment. It was taken a week after he was "promoted" to sergeant seeing how their old sergeant was all corspedified. He turned the picture over and read it. "57th Balls and Bayonets Brigade 2508." He studied the picture. They were all kids. Kids who were dead now. He threw the picture back in the box and shut it. Mal laid back into his bed. How could Zoë even think about bringing a kid into the verse. His mind wondered back to Tracey. Tracey made it through the war, but it was real life he couldn't handle. He was dead too. He thought about River and Simon they were just babes. They had all the fineries in life and look at them now. Fugitives. River was just a kid and the Alliance had toyed with her just for giggles. Simon had his doctor career in front of him and gave it all up for his sister. Zoë was crazy Mal thought bringing a baby into this verse. Didn't make any sense to him. But he knew if he wanted to keep Serenity flying he needed Zoë by his side. Not only because of Wash, but because _he_ needed her. Mal knew he had to bit the bullet and apologize.

Everyone was in the infirmary talking to Zoë and Wash when Mal came in. The room grew silent. Mal looked around the room at the faces of his crew and took a deep breathe.

"Why don't we give the Captain, Zoë, and Wash a moment alone." Book said quietly.

Inara looked at Mal. "Kaylee why don't you help me prepare dinner." Inara stretched her hand out to Kaylee and they left the room. Jayne hopped down from the counter and followed them out, but not without giving Mal a death look.

"I'll be back to check on you later…River let's leave them alone."

River spoke barely over a whisper. "It's better to love and lost then to have ever not loved." She quietly followed her brother out the room.

Mal stepped in closer. He could feel the tension. "Zoë, I…" He didn't have the words to say.

"It's ok sir." Zoë's voice was weak.

He came closer to her and took her hand. "No It's not…I was a zìsī yúchǔn bèndàn."

Zoë gave a weak smile, "And when is that out of the ordinary."

Mal chuckled a bit. "I take it Kaylee told you our change of plans."

Zoë nodded.

Wash had a big grin on his face as he squeezed his wife's hand. He was too happy to be upset with Mal. "Can I tell him…I wanna be the one to tell him."

Mal looked at Wash. "Tell me what."

"We're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yep twins. Little Hercules and Hextor."

"Hercules and Hextor?" Mal looked down at Zoë. "I was thinking along the lines of Malcolm and Pascal."

Zoë looked at Mal. "Pascal?"

Trying to sound offended, "What's wrong with Pascal. It's a good name. It's my middle name. Yep. Pascal Washburne gotta kind of a ring to it."

Zoë laughed, "Hell no to the both of you. I ain't naming my kids Hercules, Hextor, Malcolm and definitely not Pascal."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoë was confined to her bed, doctor's orders. He allowed her only a couple of hours of movement. Most of that was spent washing up. She resisted at first the being confined to the bed. Wash would find Zoë in the cargo bay trying to load the cargo or take inventory on the goods. Inara had found Zoë in the kitchen standing on a chair trying to reach the top cupboard. The last draw was when Zoë had strapped on a pistol and somehow got on the mule to go do a job with Mal and Jayne.

"Zoë what in the hell you think your doing?" Mal asked as he threw his bag on the mule.

"The job sir."

Mal started laughing. "That is about the funniest thing I heard in a long while…Zoë you ain't going."

"It's a milk run. We dealt with Pablo before, shouldn't be a problem."

Jayne joined them amused about how Zoë managed to get herself on the mule. "Zoë what you expect to when something goes wrong and a fight breaks out…ya planning to squash 'em by sittin on them seeing how your rump got so big."

"Jayne." Mal barked.

"What! It's true Mal. Zoë looks more like stuffed pig than a woman!"

Zoë punched Jayne in the shoulder.

"Oww. Why'd you do that for?" Jayne rubbed his aching shoulder.

Mal laughing. "Jayne's got a point…you ain't no good to us like that…and if your husband found out that you went on a job…well…well he'll try to kill me. I don't want your babies to be without a father Zoë. So, no you ain't going."

"Sir."

"No use in arguing, you ain't going…Doc." Mal screamed. "Doc!"

Simon came running into the cargo bay. "What's wrong?" He knew immediately what was wrong when he saw Zoë on the mule.

"Seems that Zoë got in her head that she's going on the job." Mal said.

"Zoë you're supposed to be on bed rest." Simon took her hand to get her off the mule.

Jayne hopped on. "Mule run a lot faster now without all that weight."

"Jayne!" Mal barked.

"What…I'm just saying what everybody thinking. Zoë woman you blew up."

"That's because she is caring twins Jayne." Simon responded.

"Still look like a stuffed pig."

Mal turned and looked at Jayne. "Dumb ass." He hopped on the mule and started her up. "We'll be back in a few…Zoë ship's yours." Mal and Jayne drove off of Serenity's ramp.

"You what!" Wash paced back and forth in the infirmary. "Zoë do we have to hog tie you to the bed to get you to sit still…first it was trying to stack crates, then it was standing on chairs, and now you actually tired to go on a job. Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh  
doh sai-jin wuh dhu pee-goo. Simon would you please talk some since into my wife. Cause I'm all out." Wash stood with his hands on his hips.

Simon finished drawing Zoë's blood. "I have an idea…I'll ask everyone to take shifts and sit with you so you won't be so bored."

Zoë just took a deep breath. She was ready to get these kids out of her. Zoë was never the one to just sit around and do nothing type of girl. She hated to admit it but Simon and Wash was right she did need to slow down. It took her twenty minutes to get on the mule and another 20 to recover from getting on it.

"Fine." Zoë said dryly.

"Fine?" Wash didn't expect it to be that easy. Wash kissed her belly and whispered to it. "See, Daddy does win sometimes."

Zoë hated Simon's idea of the shifts even more than, her sitting in her room alone even more. No one talked to Zoë they just talked to her belly. When it was Kaylee's shift Zoë would rest in her hammock in the engine room. Kaylee would talk to her belly about Serenity's workins and what to do and not do. Kaylee would take each one of her tools and hold it up to Zoë's belly and tell the babies what each did. During the Shepherd's shift he would read Bible verses to her belly. Zoë didn't mind that so much, because the Shepherd had a soothing voice. Put her to sleep. River even volunteer to sit with Zoë. River would hold whole conversations with her belly. Zoë could never make out what the girl was saying most of the time. River told Zoë she was telling the babies secrets of the universe that every child should know, before coming into it. It was odd, but Zoë figure this was a sane as River was going to get. Zoë thought Inara was going to be the more sensible one. She was wrong. Inara talked to her belly and not her all about the different planets she had visited. Sometimes Inara would play music for the babies. Even Jayne took a shift, which surprised Zoë and the rest of the crew. He would show her belly his gun and knife collection. He would show each one lovingly tell the babies what each one did. And he promised them when they were old enough he'd buy them their first gun. But out of all of Serenity's crew her husband was the worst of all. Wash was constantly talking to her belly. He would sit his cups on her belly. Zoë would wake up for naps and find plates on her belly. And what she hated most was that Wash would use her belly for his dinos. He called her belly their new moon. Zoë was ready to get these kids out, so that everything and everyone would go back to normal.

"Kaylee I told you I didn't want a baby shower." Zoë said as Kaylee covered her eyes and Wash helped lead her into the kitchen.

"You gotta have a baby shower Zoë it's only proper." Gleefully Kaylee said.

"Watch your step sugar lump." Wash said cautiously.

"How can I watch my step Wash when's Kaylee's hands are covering my eyes." Zoë hated surprises she like know what was coming at her.

"Stop whining." Wash helped her over the door frame and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Zoë looked around the kitchen. Kaylee had decorated with paper and strings.

Zoë could feel tears coming, "Damn hormones." She said to herself.

"You like it?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah I like it."

"Good. River and Inara helped me decorate. And Shepherd cooked dinner. Jayne and Simon got along long enough to set the table."

Mal walked into the kitchen. He had forgotten that they were throwing Wash and Zoë a baby shower. "What in happen in here…Kaylee did you let those space monkey's get loose in my kitchen? It looks like something exploded in here."

Kaylee rolled her eyes, "It's called a baby shower."

Mal sat down at the table and looked at all the presents all neatly arranged. "These for me. It ain't even my birthday."

Wash squatted Mal's hand. "No they'll all for Wash's baby one and Wash's baby two."

Mal acted like it hurt, "Wash's baby one and two?" He gave Zoë what in the hell is Wash talking about look.

"Open mines first." Jayne shoved a present at Zoë and Wash. "This ones from my mother. I told her you two where having doubles."

Wash and Zoë looked at each other, "Doubles." They whispered to each other. Zoë open the box that Jayne got her it was full of straw.

"Straw exactly what every baby needs." Sarcastically Wash added.

"Ain't straw. You ain't dig in there far enough." Jayne couldn't wait for them to fine what his mother had made them so her pulled them out. "See." Jayne held up two little knitted caps. "I told her you liked the one she made for me." He dug a little deeper in the box and pulled out matching booties. "She made mitts for them too."

"I think there baby booties Jayne." Kaylee added.

Barely containing his laughter Wash added "Thank your mother for us. We've have the most stylish babies in the verse."

"That ain't it." Jayne gave them another box.

"Ohh…I hope it's matching hats for us." Wash opened the box. "Jayne you shouldn't have…look everyone." Wash held up Jayne's gift. "Baby's first gun."

"There's a knife in there too."

"Ah yes, baby's first pocket knife…not only will our children be stylish but they will be armed. Isn't that sweet dear."

"Yes very. Thank you Jayne."

"Won't nothing." Jayne was actually blushing which kind of scared everyone.

Wash looked around the table. "Hmmm I don't think anything will top, the Cobbs wonderful gifts…" He played en-meanie-miney-mo to pick the next gift to open. "This one would be next."

"That's from me." Book stepped up.

Wash quickly unwrapped Books gifts. It was a collection of fairytales.

"Thanks Shepherd."

River handed Wash and Zoë a piece of string.

Wash just looked at it. "Just what we wanted…string…thank you River."

"It's not string. It's the tie that bonds…"

"Oh yes. Right I see it now…honey it's the tie that bonds."

Zoë looked at her husband then at River. "Thank you River honey."

Inara handed Zoë her gift. It was of course the most neatly wrapped present anyone had seen. Zoë opened it and it was two antique silver rattles.

"They're beautiful, Inara. Thank you." Zoë said smiling. Inara gave her a big hug.

"They're engraved also; it's the Chinese character for blossom."

Wash looked around the table they had open everyone's gifts. "Well is that it."

Kaylee looked like she was going to pop. "No the Simon and mine is in passenger dorms."

Kaylee went over and covered Zoë's eyes and lead her back to the passenger dorms.

"It's a nursery."

Zoë couldn't fight the tears this time. The room was beautiful. Kaylee had painted half the room like the sky and the other like space. Of course in the space side there was Serenity. "Simon helped me paint it. Ain't it shiny?" Kaylee ran to the other side of the room. "Shepherd built this." She pointed to the two cribs that were made out of wood.

"You like it sweetie?" Wash ask holding his wife's hand.

"Yes I do husband…Thank you all so much."

"Wait." Jayne snorted. "Mal ain't got you two nothing."

Zoë had notice that Mal had been distant ever since they had their argument about the Jiangsu job. Mal hadn't even followed them to the nursery. Zoë let it go; she knew Mal would come around in his own time.

The shower was fun. Kaylee even had games from them to play. Zoë was tired. Per Simon's request he thought it would be better for Zoë if she slept in the nursery so she wouldn't have to climb up and down the ladder in their bunks. This time she didn't argue. It had become a chore to climb those things.

"River honey just put the gifts anywhere." Zoë said as she laid down on the bed.

River was busy, counting and sorting the gifts. "one...two...one...two…there are only pairs…she's not going to like being left out."

"Uh huh…" Zoë drifted off to sleep.

It was due day and Zoë was ready. She enjoyed being pregnant and all but she was ready to get this kids out of her. She was in the infirmary way before anyone got up.

Simon walked in a bit surprise. He still looked tired. "Zoë what are you doing here?"

"Today's the day…"

"Zoë I told you that it's estimation. I can't guarantee that you'll delivery today."

"Doc…don't get me wrong…it's been fun being pregnant but I'm ready to get these kids out of me."  
Simon took out his tools and starting examining Zoë. "I know you're ready, but it's really the decision of the babies."

Zoë looked down at her extremely large belly. "You two ready for this verse…cause I'm aching to meet ya."

Wash came running into the infirmary half dress and half awake. "Did I miss it…Wash's baby 1 and Wash's baby 2 here yet?"

Simon and Zoë both looked at Wash.

"Honey, where's your pants?" Zoë said laughing.

Wash looked down he hadn't notice that he forgot to put his pants on. "I woke up and you weren't there…I thought it had started."

"No actually Zoë I don't think that your going to be delivering the baby any time soon."

Zoë did not like that idea.

2 days over due

Kaylee came running out the engine room in tears. She bumped into Wash on her way out. "Mei Mei what's wrong?"

Kaylee didn't answer she just kept going.

"Kaylee…Kaylee I'm sorry." Zoë yelled out from the engine room.

"Wife what did you do to make Kaylee cry?" Wash helped her down from the hammock she was sitting in.

"I yelled at her."

"At Kaylee…why would you yell at Kaylee?"

"I don't know."

"What did you say to her?"

Zoë looked a bit ashamed of herself. Kaylee was the sweetest girl in the verse. "I told her cheeriness was getting on my gorram nerves and if she didn't stop smiling I was going to throw her out the airlock."

"Yep. That would send me running and crying out the room."

"It's half your fault you know."

"Yes. Dear I know."

4 days over due

Jayne was in the infirmary making a mess when Simon caught him.

"Jayne what did I tell you about coming into my infirmary when I'm not here!"

Jayne threw more of Simon's things around the room. Simon grabbed his shoulder and turned him facing him.

"Oh. What happen?" Simon asked looking at Jayne's puffy face.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jayne barked.

Simon touched his eye. Jayne cursed at the touch. "That needs a weave on it."

Jayne sat on the bed still cursing under his breath.

Wash came into the room laughing, "Jayne I'm sorry."

"Ain't funny. You're ruttin wife has lost it." Jayne shifted in the seat. "Ouch...doc that hurts."

"Sorry."

"Jayne, Zoë didn't mean to throw the mug at you."

"She's lucky she's a woman or I would of hit her back."

"Zoë threw a mug at you?" Simon was trying not to laugh.

"She's off her rocker…I wish she pop those brats out soon." Jayne barked.

"Me too." Wash added.

5 days over due

"Zoë baby let me in." Wash stood at the door of their new room. "Please…I'm sorry…you look as beautiful as the day frisk me…I'm sure that you will get you're warrior woman body back real soon. Just let me in."

Book came up behind Wash and place his hand on his shoulder. "Trouble?"

Wash jumped. "Sort of…Zoë's locked me out."

Book came to the door. "Zoë, its me Book."

"Shove it preacher I don't want to hear it." Zoë barked from the other side of the door.

Book took a step back. "Oh my." He place his signature comforting hand on Wash. "Good luck son. I'll pray for you." Book walked a way in kind of a rush.

"See Zoë you made the preacher run…let me in please."

6 days overdue

"Doc it you don't cut them out of me I'm going to do it myself." Zoë barked as she wobbled into the infirmary.

"Zoë, I don't want to do a c-section if I don't have too. Like I told you this morning you are no where near ready to give birth." Simon said trailing in after Zoë.

"I don't care how you get them out doctor I just want them out."

Wash looked tired and warned out. He wanted the babies born just as bad as Zoë. "Simon is there anything you can give her to speed up the process. It's been six days." Wash sounded exacerbated.

"I don't want to give her anything. I can't monitor her like I could if I was at a core hospital. Its easier if everything happens naturally. C-section is a last resort only if the babies or Zoë are in danger."

"I'm in danger Doc. Is there something that you can give me!" Wash proclaimed.

"Why are you whining? You're not the one who gain 30 pounds. You're not the one who had the breast tenderness, hemorrhoids or the nausea, you're not the one who has to push out your big headed children. So stop complaining."

"But I am the one that has to deal with you. You and the tenderness, you and the hemorrhoids, you and the nausea, you and the mood swings….Sweetie you're making it real hard…"

"I'm making it hard…This is all you're fault you know."

"You where there too." Wash threw up his hands.

River was standing in the doorframe of the infirmary. "Too hostile. They don't want to come out in an unstable environment."

7 days overdue

Serenity had to land because something broke. Everyone volunteered to help Kaylee find the parts she needed for the ship. Really everyone wanted to get away from Zoë. Mal stayed behind to try and get some work done. He made sure that they took a walkie talkie with them just incase Zoë went into labor. He barely got the words out and they all where out the door.

Zoë was trying to rest but the babies decided to do the hooky pokie on her bladder. After she finished her business. Zoë wobbled around Serenity. She loved this place and she couldn't wait to raise her kids here. If they ever come out. She wobbled in the kitchen and sat down. She was seven days overdue and she had tried all the methods Simon had suggested to hurry up the birthing process, but nothing had worked. Finally Zoë remembered something River said about the babies not wanting to come out because their environment was unstable. Seeing how she apologized to everyone, there was one other person that was hindering her stable environment, Mal.

Mal was in his bunk trying to balance out Serenity's funds. He had been taking it easy ever since Zoë got pregnant taking milk runs. Bernoulli's man had come through. They now had a steady flow of income coming in. But that wasn't enough to keep Serenity flying and the crew feed. Mal heard footsteps coming down his bunk. He grabbed his gun. "Hello?"

"It's me Mal." Zoë called down.

"Zoë what do you think you're doing?" Mal had to help her the rest of the way down. "If Simon or Wash knew you where climbing down stairs they would kill me."

"Had to talk to you."

"Ya could of use the com system."

Zoë sat down on his bed. She took a deep breath. It was harder to climb down than she thought.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"So what's on your mind?" Mal sat at his desk.

"You and me never talked about this, not out right fully."

"Talked about what?"

"Don't play dumb, sir. My being pregnant."

Mal shifted. "Don't seem to matter none seeing how any day now you gonna pop."

"It does to me. 9 months you have barely looked or spoke to me or Wash. You didn't even give us a baby gift."

"Is that what this about, I didn't give you a gift. I didn't know you where so materialistic."

"You know damn well that ain't it. We've been together a long while. You never been shy about telling me what's on your mind. Why all of sudden you all mute."

"You want the truth."

"It would be nice."

"I'm mad at you…" Mal paused for a moment and looked at Zoë. He hadn't really paid much attention to her. She had really gotten big. "I just don't get it. Why would you go and get yourself knocked up. Why would you want to bring a new life in this verse. If you hadn't notice it ain't been to kind to us."

Zoë laughed. Mal had sounded just like Wash. Why where these men so scared of a little baby.

"Yeah, we've seen our share of heartache, probably more than most…but I can't let the bad things define how I live my life now. I want this Mal, probably more than I wanted anything in my life. You know what I also want?"

"No."

"I want you to be happy for me. Truly happy for me. I don't think that I could do this anywhere else but here on Serenity with all these people."

"You don't need me…never did."

"Yeah…I do. I need you just as bad as I need Wash. You got me through the war…need you to get me threw this…cause I have know idea what to do."

Mal laughed. "You sure you want to do it here?"

"Where else would I do it? These babies are going to be most spoiled loved babies in the verse. Between Wash and Kaylee these kids probably not only be able to fly but build their own ship. If Jayne had his way they would know how to shoot before they walk. Book would make it his duty to help them become good people. Inara would make them all mannerable. They would never get sick or have a scar with Simon around. And I know they would always be safe and have a home with their god father around."

Mal perked up. "God father?"

"If anything was to happen to me or Wash I want you to look after them."

Mal thought for a moment, maybe Zoë was right that the verse wasn't as big and bad as he made it out to be. She was right about most things. "So this godfather position you speak of…how's the pay, any perks."

They hugged. "Zoë, uh what's that?" They both looked down. There was liquid coming down Zoë's leg.

"I think my water broke sir."

"You're what…why'd it do that for." Mal stepped back. "That's disgusting."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the crew where enjoying their time away from Zoë. They were all sitting around a table drinking. "I feel bad about lying to the captain." Kaylee took a sip of her drink.

"What the captain don't know won't hurt him." Wash added as he clanged his glass with Jayne.

"What did you tell Mal was wrong with Serenity." Inara asked amused at how much fun Wash was having without his wife.

"I told him the dagrelizer was broke and we needed a new one."

"What's a dagrelizer?"

"I don't know I just made it up. Captain don't know the difference."

Wash hugged Kaylee. "Awe ain't that sweet our lil Kaylee is growing up…she lying to the captain now."

"It was your idea Wash." She pushed him off of her.

"That it was and a fine one at that…" He held his glass in the air. The others followed suit. "To my lovely wife and mother of my children…I pray to God, Buddha, Santa Clause and who ever else is out there that she deliver today!"

"Yeah!" Everyone clinked their glasses together.

Jayne was eyeing a girl who was sitting at the bar. "I'll be back." He slammed down his drink and fixed his shirt and headed in the direction of the girl.

Simon was feeling a bit out of place in the bar he shifted in his seat.

"Nara you got any money on you?" Kaylee asked.

"A little why?"

"They got a jukebox. I wanna dance."

Inara handed Kaylee some coins. "Sheh-sheh." Kaylee kissed Inara on the cheek and grabbed Simon's hand. "Come on doc dance with me."  
Simon didn't have time to protest. Kaylee put the money in the jukebox and started dancing.

Book stood up and extended his hand to Inara, "May I have this dance?"

Inara took his hand and gracefully bowed, "Yes you may."

Book and Inara joined Kaylee and Simon on the dance floor, leaving Wash and River alone.

Wash looked at River who seemed to be engulfed in watching everyone dance.

"I suppose you want me to ask you to dance?"

River perked up. "It's starting they're coming!" River jumped up and headed for the door. "You coming?" she asked Wash.

"What's starting? Where am I going?"

"You're going to miss little Mal!" River protested grabbing Wash's hand.

"Definitely won't be missing little Mal, River what's gotten into you?"

Somehow River managed to drag Wash out of the tavern. "You know for a 90 pound girl you're freakishly strong."

Simon ran out into the street out of breath. "Zoë's going into labor!"

"What! Without me?" Wash grabbed the com from Simon. "Zoë baby don't have Wash's baby 1 and Wash's baby 2 without Wash."

"Less chatting and more getting back to the ship would be nice…Shouldn't I be breathing?" Mal said over the com.

Wash and Simon ran back to Serenity leaving River standing alone in the street.  
River shook her head, "They never listen."

"Ok…good…alright…their on their way…." Mal was pacing back and forth in the bunk. "Ok I can handle this…I'm the captain..." Mal started taking deep breathes. He looked at the distress Zoë who was on his bed. "Why nothing goes smooth, is that too much to ask. Cause I don't think that it's too much to ask… I think I'm a man of all kinds of reason…Zoë…I don't think I can go through this!"

"Sir can you stop pacing its getting on my nerves." Zoë said breathing deeply.

Mal stopped. "Yeah…ok…why aren't they here yet…" Mal took Zoë's hand. "You ok?"

Breathing, "Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Good cause I'm not. Zoë I don't know nothing about birthing no babies…" Mal started to pace again. Mal got back on the com and barked, "Where in the gorram hell are you two…I can't take this…I can take a lot of things but not this…"

Simon climbed down the stairs with his med kit. "How far apart are the contractions?" He quickly went to Zoë's side.

"Con…what? How far apart is what…Doc you got to help me cause I have no idea what you're yammering about."  
Simon turned around to look at Mal, "I was talking to Zoë."

"Yeah…Zoë."

"Doctor, where's my husband?"

"He said he had to find the camera."

Inara climbed down the ladder, "Is this everything you need Simon?"

"Yes thank you."

"What's going on here…doc why ain't you moving Zoë to the infirmary?"

"Zoë is in no condition to be moved. She's going to have to deliver here…Inara can you hand me that please."

"No…no…no…there will be no delivering of babies in my bunk."

Zoë let out a loud scream. "Sir, I don't think we got a choice."

Mal started pacing again, "Not like anyone listens to me anyway I'm just the captain."

Wash fell down the latter into Mal's bunk. "I heard screaming is everything ok?"

"Yes, Zoë started her contractions…"

Wash took his wife's hand. "Nice you to join me, husband."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else honeybee." He kissed her hand.

The rest of the crew where waiting outside of Mal's bunk. Jayne was pacing and biting his nails. Book stood standing with his Bible in hand. Kaylee was about to burst rainbows, bunnies, puppies, and kittens waiting to see the babies. River was curled up in a ball. "300…299…298…297…296…"

Jayne gave River an odd look, "What's crazy doing?"

River whispered, "counting…295…294…293…"

"Ain't it gonna be fun Shepherd having two cuddle little babies on board? Maybe Cap'n won't be so grouchy, people can't be grouchy with tiny sweet babies." Kaylee looked at Book. "Can they?"

Book laughed, "I think it's going to take a lot more than babies to make Mal less grouchy."

"If he got laid he'd be a whole lot less grouchy if you asked me. Ain't natural a man going that long without gettin' sex." Jayne gave River a puzzled look as River was still counting.

"Jayne!" Kaylee yelled. "You can't be talking like that with the babies around. We don't want their first word to be a swear."

"Ok honey breath…breath…you're doing good…she's doing good right doc?" Wash looked nervously up at Simon.

"Yes…Zoë you're doing fine." Simon patted Zoë on the leg. "Your contractions are about 5 minutes apart so…"

"I don't think the captain is doing too well…Sir you ok?" Zoë said almost laughing.

Mal was breathing hard. He had a deer stuck in the head lights look on his face. He could barely get out, "Shiny…I'm shiny…you shiny?" Mal looked at Inara.

"Mal why don't you wait upstairs with everyone else." Inara tired to lead Mal to the door but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm ok…I promised Zoë…" Mal looked at Inara. "Really I'm…"

Zoë let out another scream and so did Wash.

"My hand…my hand…" Wash tried to take his hand from Zoë's death grip.

"Ok Zoë, you're dilated about 10cm so the next contraction we're going to push."

"Let go…I need my hand to fly…sweet pea." Wash pulled his hands from Zoë. "Cap'n why don't you hold Zoë's hand and I'll help Simon at the other end." Zoë cut her eyes at Wash. "Or I could stay here with you and hold your hand sweetums, I can always fly with my feet." He gave her a big grin.

"It's ok Wash…I can handle this…really I'm a manly man…I'm the captain, I lead 2,000 plus soldiers…I think I can handle this." Mal put his hand on Wash's shoulder. "I want to do this." He gave Zoë a loving look.

"Sugar Bear is it ok if Mal hold's your hand?" Wash said in a sing songy voice.

"Wash will you please stop talking to me like I'm a gorram baby!" Zoë yelled as other contraction came. Wash quickly placed Mal's hand in Zoë and grab the capture he had in his pocket.

"Ok…Wash's log…the year 2525…the month, hey does anyone know what month it is?"

"October 6." Inara added wiping Zoë's brow.

"Yes…the year 2525 the day October 6…the event…the birth of Wash's baby 1 and Wash's baby 2. Starring Wash's lovely wife Zoë." He zoomed in on a clearly annoyed Zoë. "Don't worry Wash's baby 1 and Wash's baby 2 Mommy doesn't always look that mad, well yes she does, but she loves you very much…"

"Ok Zoë when you feel your next contraction coming I want you to push ok." Simon prepared himself.

"Co starring is Dr. Simon Tam, he's the best doctor in the whole verse." Wash got a close up on Simon.

"Wash please…" Simon put his hand in front of the camera.

"Also co starring is the lovely Companion Inara Serra who is the nurse maid." Inara just smiled at Wash's camera. "And here Wash's Baby 1 and Wash's Baby 2 is your grumpy god daddy Captain Malcolm Reynolds…" Wash turned the camera on himself, "And your narrator and best daddy…me!" Wash climbed the stairs of the bunk. "With special guest stars, Shepherd…hey Shepherd what's your first name?"

"Derrial…Don't you think you should be capturing the birth.?"

"Got plenty of time…with special guest stars Shepherd Derrial Book playing the role of preacher." He pan over to Kaylee. "also starring the ever so cheerful, the best mechanic in the whole verse Ms. Kaywinnit Lee Frye, but we call her Kaylee."

"Hi babies…can't wait to see ya." Kaylee blew a kiss to the camera.

"And Wash's baby 1 and Wash's baby 2 this is River Tam." Wash tilts down the curled up River. "She's…" Wash turns the camera on himself "She's a bit crazy, but that's what we love about her." He now turns the camera to Jayne. "Here is our burly ape Jayne Cobb. Don't worry Wash's Baby 1 and Wash's Baby 2 he won't hurt you…Mommy won't let him."

"I wouldn't hurt no baby…not unless he's planning to shoot me…then I would have to think about it."

Book turned to Jayne, "Why would a baby have a gun pointed at you?"

Jayne just shrugged.

Zoë screams again. Wash turns the camera back on himself again. "Ok…it's time for you Wash's Baby 1 to make you're grand entrance."'


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Zoë on the next contraction I want you to push…Mal I want you to coach Zoë threw this, hold her hand…Inara I need you to come over here and be prepared to clean the babies off when they are delivered. Wash I need you to be Zoë's focal point. Zoë don't take your eyes off of Wash alright." Simon was the calmest one out of the bunch. "Ok this is going to be a long night."

Mal took Zoë's hand, "You ready for this?" He asked looking down at her.

"Been ready my whole life, sir." She responded.

"Good, cause I'm sure ain't…is it hot in here?" Mal wiped his face with his hand.

Wash positioned himself right behind Simon so he could get the best view of the process. "Ok Wash's log, it won't be long until…Zoë we haven't picked out names yet!" Wash put down his camera.

"I wanted to meet them first…see who they are, don't want them to be stuck with a name like Hoban for the rest of their lives." Zoë gave a half smile to her husband.

"Whose Hoban?" Inara asked.

Wash trying to sound offended, "I have all of you know that Hoban is a family name. It means one who can fly high."

Simon turned to Wash "Is that what it really means."

"No I have no idea what it means, I was named after my grandfather. It sounded good though."

Zoë shifted in pain a bit, "I think I'm having a contraction." Zoë belts out a scream. "Yep I'm definitely having a contraction."

A number of curses and screams later a little baby boy pops out. Simon handed the baby over to Inara to clean.

"Wash do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Wash looked at the wiggle baby almost in tears. "Of course I do." Wash cuts the cord and holds up the baby for Zoë and Mal to see. "Look Zo, our son."

Mal looks at Zoë, "You did good Zo, you did real good."

"Thank you sir."

Inara wrapped up the baby in a blanket.

"Wait!" Wash dug through the bag that Inara had brought down and pulls out the hats that Jayne's mother made. "So we can tell them apart." He put the orange knitted cap on the baby's head. "He does look kinda stylish in that hat"

"I hear crying, we got a baby yet!" Kaylee screamed down from above.

Wash popped up where the rest of the crew was waiting. "Yes we do we have a healthy, baby boy." Wash has a huge grin on his face.

River still curled up in a ball she spoke in a barely audible voice, "Little Mal, the trouble maker."

Kaylee hugged the Shepherd, "We got a baby...Jayne ain't that shiny?"

Jayne looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah real ruttin shiny."

Mal gazed down at the little baby boy. He was the spitting image of Zoë, but he had his father's mischievous grin. "Zoë if this boy ain't the spitting image of you…" He grabbed the boy's hand, "Got a grip like you too."

"Mal I think you're going soft." Inara said smiling at Mal. "He is beautiful."

"That he is." Mal returned the smile to Inara. They stared at each other for a moment.

Wash was sitting with Zoë on the bed helping her breath and prepare for the next baby. "Look at them two will ya. I wished they get it over with already." Wash whispered to Zoë as he wiped her forehead. "I mean, they like each other well enough. Mal's so gorram stubborn."

Zoë smiled. "I think its cute. Mal pulls her hair. Inara calls him a…dummy." She groans in pain.

"Another contraction?"

"I think… Wuh de ma!" Zoë screamed.

Mal covered the baby's ear. "Zoë, language we got a little one."

"Bee-jway Sir!" Zoë screamed again. "Doc I think this other baby wants to come and play."

Simon took a deep breath and got back to work. "Ok Zoë just like we did before…I want you to push, when you get your next contraction. Can everyone get back to their positions please." Simon was always the constant professional.

Zoë belted out another slue of swears and pops out another boy. Wash did a dance of some kind when Simon announced that it is a boy. "I got two boys-ha-I got two boys-ha!" He placed the other knit cap on the baby.

Book lets out a sigh of joy when he hears the good news. "We have another boy."

Jayne just stared at Kaylee and Book excitement, "Why you two so happy, ain't like you had the brats."

Kaylee punches Jayne in the arm, "Zoë and Wash's babies aren't brats. There little blessings."

River still in her ball whispered "Gabriel, strong but silent."

In the mist of all the excitement Simon's face turned sour. Mal was the only one to notice the change on Simon's face. "Doc everything alright?"

Simon didn't answer he just kept on working. "Inara I need you to go to the infirmary and get the portable monitors for me and my black case." Inara quickly left the room. Simon felt around some more. "Zoë are you feeling any discomfort?"

Zoë let out a moan. Wash and Mal both looked worried. "Simon what's going on here?"

"Zoë going to have another baby."

"What!" Mal and Wash said together.

"Excuse me doc?" Zoë asked.

"It must have been positioned behind the other babies, I didn't have the proper sonogram to tell, but this baby is breeched."

Zoë tried to sit up, "What does that mean?"

"In cases of multiple births, the baby gets into a breeched position to make more room in the womb, normally when its time to deliver the baby will position itself in the proper position…" Inara came back into the room, she handed Simon his things. He placed the sonogram over Zoë's belly. "I wish…"

"Simon we don't have time for wishes, Zoë gotta deliver this baby, so what does all that doctor mumbo jumbo mean?" Mal asked sounding a bit perturbed.

"It means this one is going to be a difficult delivery, I am going to have to reposition the baby myself before Zoë can deliver…"

Zoë let out a groan. Wash stood beside her holding her hand. "Hear that, sweetie we got ourselves another Wash's baby." He wiped her forehead. Zoë didn't respond she was in too much discomfort to say anything.

"We won't have to operate as long as the Zoë and the baby's heart rate are strong. Ok Zoë listen to me. It's going to be harder to for the baby to come out because it is coming feet first. But I am going to use forceps to help guide the baby out." Simon looked at the clearly worried Wash. "Wash I think that you should wait with the others for this one."

"Why? I'm not leaving my wife." Wash squeezed Zoë's hand even tighter.

"This is a delicate procedure Wash, there maybe complications…"

Wash's heart dropped. "Complications?"

Mal put his hand on Wash's shoulder for comfort, something that Zoë always did. "It's going to be alright. Zoë made it threw worse than this, before."

"Worst than this? What can be worst than this Mal? I could loose my wife and baby. So I'm not seeing the worst than this?" Zoë let out another painful groan. "I'm not leaving her side."

"Fine…Inara I need you here beside me with the scissors, when the baby comes out I want to you quickly cut the umbilical cord."

"Ok." Inara positioned behind Simon. Wash didn't move from Zoë's side nether did Mal.

"Alright. Zoë on the next contraction I want you to push." Zoë nodded her head.

A few moments later Zoë had her next contraction, "On the count of three I want you to push. One…two…" Simon counted.

"Three" River whispered. You could hear Zoë's screams from the bunk. Kaylee buried her head into the Shepherd's chest. Jayne just took a step back.

"You think Zoë's going to be alright?" Kaylee looked up at Book.

He gave her a warm smile, "Zoë is a very strong woman. I think she's going to be fine."

They heard another scream from Zoë. "See that's what happens."

Kaylee turned to Jayne, "What happens."

"When you kiss them on the mouth. They get all pregnant and stuff."

"Kissing don't make babies Jayne."

"That's what you think." Jayne scuffed.

"I don't think I can push anymore!" Zoë screamed.

"Just a little more Zoë. The hard part is almost over." Simon added. He was worried about the baby. The heart rate was dropping.

"I can't…just cut it out!"

"Zoë. Look at me!" Mal barked. Zoë snapped to attention at looked at Mal. "Remember Lanzhou our first tour?"

"Sir?"

"Lanzhou, remember it was like 20 below, we were out of rations, out of ammo, and plain just out of luck. I had that troublesome bullet to the chest remember?" Zoë nodded her head. "I wanted to give up and die. But you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't let me give up. You promised that day that we were both going to get threw this war, but I couldn't give up. You wouldn't let me give up then, I sure as hell ain't going to let you give up now. So I want you to push. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Doc on your count."

"Alright, on the count of three Zoë I want you to push real hard. One…two…three."

Shepherd Book said a quite prayer to himself for Zoë and the baby. When he looked up he noticed that both Kaylee's and Jayne's heads where down. This was the first time that he had seen any of Serenity's crew pray before. "Amen." Kaylee and Jayne both looked up. Jayne almost looked embarrassed to be caught praying, it wasn't manly enough for him.

River got up and grabbed Book and Kaylee's hand. "She's here!"

Wash poked his head from Mal's bunk.

"Hey you three want to come and meet our new crew members?"

Book and Kaylee quickly climbed down the stairs. River and Jayne both lingered outside for a while.

"She needs a hat."

"What?" Jayne turned to River.

River climbed down the latter and Jayne followed her.

Wash was beaming from ear to ear when the rest of the crew came down the latter. He grabbed his camera. "Wash's long October 6 2525 we have not one, not two, but three new additions to our crew slash family." He pans over to the first baby. "Here we have…" He puts down the camera. "Honey, don't you think its time to name our children." Zoë was extremely tired, but she knew that she wouldn't get any rest until their children where named. Wash held up the first baby boy so she could see him. "Ok, this is the eldest of Wash's children and he shall be named…honey."

"Captain."

"Captain, Zo. Are you sure you want to name him Captain, he be called Cappy. We would have to put him in a little hat." Wash made an ugly face.

"No. After the Captain. I want to name him after Mal."

Wash turned to Mal who was still standing by Zoë. Mal looked down at Zoë.

Wash put the baby back into the basket and turned the camera back on. "You shall be called my eldest of sons Malcolm Hoban Washburn."

"Hoban?" Jayne looked a bit puzzled. "Why would you want to name him that?"

"Why would you want to name a boy Jayne?"

"Jayne ain't a boy!"

"Wash get on with the naming." Kaylee cried trying to keep the peace.

"Oh yes the naming." He turned the camera to the other boy. "I your father will name you…if it's ok with your mother…Zoë is it ok if I name this one?"

Zoë took a deep breath, "Don't make me regret this husband."

Wash smiled. "I your father will name you my second born son, Gabriel Alleyene Washburn."

Simon perked up a bit when Wash named the other baby. He wanted to tell Wash that Gabriel wasn't a good name. That it was the name of his father who had abandoned him and River. River took his hand before he spoke. "He's not like him. He'll be better."

Simon looked at his sister. This was the most lucid that he had seen her.

"Honey, do I have your approval?"

Zoë was shocked Wash had actually picked a name that she liked. "Yes."

"We have a yes. So, second born son." He zoomed the camera in. "You will be named Gabriel Alleyene Washburn."

Wash panned the camera over to the little girl. Jayne was standing over the girl. "A pretty lady. Ah boo boo. Yes you are a pretty girl. Are ya. Yes you are. Ah boo boo."

Wash looked at him funny. "Jayne are you talking baby talk?"

Jayne straighten up. "No." He stormed out the room.

"That was all sorts of creepifying. Mal why don't you name your god daughter?"

Mal looked at Zoë then at Wash. He thought a moment. The first name that came to mind was Serenity. But he figure it would be too much to have a ship and god daughter with the same name. He looked at Inara. "Amina."

"Amina?" Wash panned the camera over to his little girl. "Do you like that name?"

"It's Arabic for peace." Inara added. "Yes Mal I know Arabic."

"Well then my lovely daughter you shall be named Amina, which is Arabic for peace."

Jayne came back into the bunk.

"She needs one." Jayne places his hat that his mother gave him on the girl. "She'll grow into."

"I think I might cry." Mal made sobbing noises.

"That's real sweet of you Jayne, giving little Amina your cap." Kaylee kissed Jayne on the cheek.

"Alright everyone, Zoë, Malcolm, Gabriel, and Amina all need their rest." Simon shooed everyone out of the bunk. "I'll be back to check on you guys later."

"Thank you for everything Simon." Wash said.

"Wait." Mal said making everyone freeze. "Where I am suppose to sleep?" Mal turned to Inara.

"Certainly not in my shuttle."

"Please oh please. We can braid each other hair, have a pillow fight, tell ghost stories." Mal said in his most famine sounding voice he could make.

Grinning Jayne added. "Hell, can I come."

Mal and Inara at the same time said no.

"Fine. I'll be in my bunk." Jayne headed down to his bunk.

"Simon you did real good today. You have a gift."

Simon stood in shock. "I think that is the first nice thing that you have ever said to me."

"Well, you did a good job. Don't go getting all big headed over it." Mal extended his hand out to Simon.

"Thank you Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Mal took a deep breath like he has accomplished a great feat. "Alrighty, I think we all are due some sleep." Mal turned to Inara. "I guess since there will be no sleepovers tonight, I'll sleep on the bridge. Good night all." Mal headed towards the bridge, "They're all ready taken over my ship and their only what 3 hours old." He yelled to the rest of the crew.

Inara laughed a bit, "Good night all." She hugged Simon. "You were wonderful today. You really were." She kissed him on the cheek before heading towards her shuttle.

"You did good, son." Book patted Simon on the back. "Good night Kaylee, River…Simon."

"Night Shepherd." Kaylee belted out. "I guess I should get to sleep…"

Mal came back to the hallway where Simon, River, and Kaylee where standing, "Kaylee you ever find that part?"

"What part sir?"

"The degrlithingerbobby?"

Kaylee looked puzzled she had forgotten her own lie. "Huh?"

"The dagrelizer, Kaylee." Simon gave Kaylee a look.

"Oh…the dagrelizer. Yeah Cap'n everything shiny. I got that dagrelizer all hook up. Its up and rearing to go." Kaylee could barely hold back the laugh.

"Shiny." Mal didn't get the joke and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Simon had to leave or he would have fallen out in laughter. "Good night Kaylee…Captain." He and River headed towards their bunks.

"We got ourselves a real shiny crew huh Cap'n?" Kaylee bounced a bit when she spoke.

"We do that lil Kaylee. Now get to bed, it's late."

"Yes Sir Cap'n God Father sir." She saluted Mal before she climbed down her bunk.

Mal chuckled and went back to the bridge.

Zoë was fast asleep she had a very busy day. Wash couldn't sleep even if you paid him to. He was too excited he had three perfect little babies. "Wash's log its late and everyone has gone to sleep. I want to tell you three about all those big people who were in here a little while ago. They're family. Not by blood but by…" Wash laughed a bit. "String…they're family by string. You'll understand when ya'll are older. Now you may hear a lot of yelling and naughty words mostly coming from God Daddy, but deep, deep, deep down he's a good man. God Daddy and your Mommy fought in the war together. Fought on the side of the Independents. Browncoats." Wash touched little Mal's foot. "I'll let God Daddy tell you those stories. But what's important is that he loves you and he'll do anything for you. Might complain about it, but he'll do it." He went to the next sleeping baby Gabriel. "Now we live on a space ship in outer space. I fly the ship, God Daddy tries to captain the ship, and Kaylee she keeps her running. Kaylee that's the real happy girl. She's the one who is going to spoil you three rotten. Kaylee made up of nothing but engines and sunshine. Has the biggest heart of anyone I know. The pretty lady you meet when you came out that's Inara. She brings some respectability to our ship. She's a companion. What's a companion? Not until you're much older well I answer that. Let's just say Inara has a lot of friends. Now that big scary burly man ape that's the hero of Canton a man called Jayne." Wash fiddled with the large hat that Jayne had given Amina. "Now if you ever need a hired gun ask Jayne, but if you need help with school work or tying your shoe Jayne is not your man. Your stuffy doctor is Simon. Simon is a good doc top three present of his class. He's a bit tight around the collar, but he's always fun for a laugh. Doc got a sister, she's a bit crazy, but a good crazy…well it was that one time when she took a knife to Jayne…ah wacky fun. I have to tell you guys that later. Then there is the kindly old fellow with the silver hair. That's Book. He's the shepherd. Finally there is the most beautiful woman in the whole verse your Mommy Zoë. Mommy loved you'd guys since the day she found out she was having you. She couldn't wait to meet all of you. She even drove the whole crew crazy, cause she was aching to meet ya'll." Wash turned the camera on sleeping Zoë. "See I told you, your Mommy was beautiful. She even beautiful when she sleeps…"

"Wash."

"Yes, dear."

"Turn that gorram capture off and go to sleep."

Wash turned the camera back on himself. "Mommy gets a little crotchy when she doesn't have her rest. But she loves Daddy very much and Daddy loves her. And we love you." He turned off the camera and kissed each baby on the head.

Simon was in the infirmary preparing a sedative to help River sleep for the night. Simon thought about how angry he was with his father. What type of man would turn over his 14 year old daughter to sadist and leave her there. His mother was no different. She was naïve and powerless over his father. All she cared about was appearances. Simon wondered what his mother told the neighbors about his and River's fugitive status. He got a kick out of how they might get out of that one.

River watched her brother fix her sedative; she didn't need one at least not tonight. She was already tired. There was too much excitement. River looked around the infirmary this was her least favorite room on Serenity. It reminded her too much of that place. River wouldn't let her mind go there. She thought about the babies and how much fun they would be. Gabriel was already River's favorite. He reminded her of her brother. He would be strong and brave like Simon. He would be willing to give up everything for the ones he loved most, like Simon. Little Gabriel would help make Simon see. He would

make Simon see what she saw. He would make Simon see what Kaylee sees. He would make him see what time of man he was.

Book was in his cabin thinking about the day's events. There were times that he questioned his purpose on this ship. He wasn't on Serenity a day before he beat a law man and stood by and watched another man kill him. He thought that maybe he did get on the wrong ship. These people where criminals they lead the type of life he left behind when he came to God. It wasn't until today that Book knew that he was on the right ship. It took the birth of three little babies for Book to know his purpose in life was here on Serenity.

Jayne plopped down on his bed. He picked his teeth with his knife. He didn't take to the idea of having babies on board. He thought that it would make the crew soft. Soft people don't make good coin Jayne thought. They would cause trouble. It wasn't until he saw them, that he changed his mind. Jayne thought it would be fun to teach them all the things their parents wouldn't teach them. Like how to swear, spit, to cheat in a card game, especially how to be bad guys. Jayne would teach the boys that. But the girl, that was a whole different subject. He thought about his sister and how growing up he would beat up all the other boys for looking at her wrong. He would do that for Amina. Protect her from men like him.

Inara sat in front of her vid screen looking at prospective clients. None of them really interested her and she didn't know when she was to arrive at the destination. Inara cut the screen off and picked up a book to read, but she wasn't really in the mood for that either. Inara thought about her childhood back on Sihnon. She thought about how she was thrown into the role of Companion by her mother and the High Priestess. Inara laughed a bit to herself. Everyone always assumed that she came from wealth, the best of the best, but that wasn't true. She grew up poor. He mother was the house maid at the training house. Her mother was a hard worker always wanting more for her child. Her mother would spend her whole paycheck buying Inara the finer things in life. It was the High Priestess who spotted Inara when she was five. The High Priestess said that Inara had an undeniable beauty and grace that most 5 year olds don't posses and most women. Inara didn't want to become a Companion she was happy with her life, but she didn't have a choice. Choice and freedom was just a couple of reasons why Inara decided to leave the training house. They were the reason why she decided to rent from Malcolm Reynolds man had a funny notion about freedom that she admired. They were also the reasons why she would stay. If they only knew her that she was just a girl playing dress up.

Kaylee was in the kitchen tying to round up some food for Simon. She figured he would be hungry by now. Kaylee stared at the water boiling. She thought about her family, but mostly about her father. The last time she saw her Daddy he told her she shouldn't feel guilty about leaving. She had to find her own path in life. He father had walked her to Serenity the day she left. He had a look of sadness on his face that Kaylee had never seen before. He told her he wished that he was going and not her. It was always his dream to be able to fly on a ship like this. He gave her the best advice a father could give a daughter. He told her that you can patch up, re wire things on a boat till doomsday, but that won't keep her flying. Love was the only thing that could really keep a ship flying. Kaylee was never sure if her father was talking about her or the ship, but it didn't matter. Her father was the reason why Kaylee kept Serenity up the way she did. Kaylee wanted him to be proud of her.

Mal shifted around the pilot's chair to try and find a comfortable spot. Ahh he thought to himself the sweat spot. Now Mal knew why Wash was always asleep. He gazed out the window. They were still planet side. Mal figured he give the crew another day or so to ogle over the babies then they had to leave. Mal knew that Zoë would be a good mother. She had taken care of him all these years after all. Wash could fly this ship, Kaylee kept her together, but Zoë was the reason for the ship. He had lost everything that day, everything but her and his gun. She pulled him out of the dark made him realize that there is more to life. So he bought Serenity as sort of a compromise a way of living life but never forgetting. He thought about the three little critters that slept in his bunk. A huge sense of worry came over him. He worried about how he was going to feed them. He worried about how to protect them. Most of all he worried about how he didn't want to loose them or their mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon sat on River's bed. He was tired; this was the most work he had done in a long while. River touched her brother's face. "You where always his favorite. The best and the brightest. His shinning star." River's face got sad. "He's not coming. Daddy not coming. Doesn't matter anymore. That not home, he's not home."

Simon hugged his sister, "Mei Mei." Simon realized for the first time that Serenity was really truly their home now. This people where the only family that really cared about River, even though they had a strange way of showing it. It gave Simon a certain comfort knowing that River was safe.

"I'll get better. You won't have to look after me. You take such good care of us." River trailed off to sleep.

Simon went back to his room and prepared for bed when there was a knock at his door. "Ging jin."

Kaylee slid the door open holding a plate in her hand. "Kaylee!" Simon quickly put back on his shirt.

Kaylee laughed. "You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before." She closed the door behind her. "I brought you something to eat. I figured that you haven't eaten anything all day." Kaylee handed Simon the plate. "Not much, just some leftovers."

Simon took a bit. "No, thank you." He sat down on the bed and Kaylee joined him.

"I can't believe Zoë had triplets." She said grinning looking at Simon.

"Yes, it's very rare." He took another bite.

"I couldn't do what you did today. Delivering all of them. You didn't even break a sweat. Not that you sweat."

"Thank you. It could have run a whole lot smoother if I was back in Orisis. I would have had the proper…" Simon looked at Kaylee's face. He knew that she hated when he compared this core like to life in the black. "I could never do what you do Kaylee. It always amazes me how you keep Serenity running."

Kaylee cheered up the conversation was going her way. "Tell me what else amazes you about me."

Simon put down his plate and smiled. "Well it amazes me how you're able to keep a cheerful disposition even in the worst situation. How you can hold this ship together with a string and a smile…"

There was a knock at the door. "Go away!" Kaylee shouted. Simon just looked at her. "Sorry, what I mean is come in." She said as sweetly as possible.

It was Wash. He looked a bit surprised to see Kaylee in Simon's bunk this late. "I just wanted to say thank you again for all you did today."

"It was nothing." Simon trying to sound modest.

"No, Simon it wasn't nothing. It was a miracle what you did today, not just today what you did thru out this whole thing. Zoë can be a hand full, and the way you dealt with her craziness. Simon you are gifted." Wash gave Simon a huge hug.

"My pleasure."

"Well I just wanted to say that." He had a big grin on his face. "Good night Kaylee. Good night Simon." He closed the door behind him when he left. "Don't keep him up to late Kaylee!" Wash yelled from the other side of the door.

Simon and Kaylee both laughed. "You where saying…" Kaylee said with a smile.

"I think your in my seat." Wash said as he walked into the bridge. Mal jumped up.

"What's wrong?" He was half asleep.

"Nothing. Everything shiny, Mal." Wash laughed as he sat in his seat.

Mal rubbed his face trying to wake himself up. "What are you doing up here, I figured you be to busy cooing over them kids of yours."

Wash flicked some switches, Serenity started to hum. "Zoë kicked me out."

Mal sat in the co pilot chair and looked out into the sky then at Wash, "You taking her out."

"Yeah, don't want my kids seeing this dirt heap of a moon. They have to see the stars."

There was a long silence while Wash took them out of atmo. "We got a course?" He asked looking a Mal who was dozing off again.

"Hmmm…Boros. We can fuel up there and look for work."

Wash set the nav stats and put the ship in autopilot. Wash turned to Mal and had his serious face on, "Mal…I got more to loose now. It was bad enough when it was just Zoë I was worrying about, but now I got three little ones. They need both their parents Mal…" Mal didn't respond he just closed his eyes and let Wash speak. "All I'm saying here is…"

Mal was tired and he really didn't want to have this conversation with Wash. "I've never put Zoë in a position where she didn't want to be."

"That's what I'm talking about Mal. She'd follow you to hell and back if you had the notion." Mal sat up and looked at Wash.

"So you saying you want me to take it easy on her?"

"What I'm saying is that we got a family now."

Mal got up and stood looking down at Wash. Wash wasn't saying anything that Mal hadn't thought about a millions times ever since Zoë said she was expecting. "Can't make Zoë do what she don't want to do. You of all people should know that."

Wash looked down. "Yeah I do know that. That's why it has to be you. She'll listen to you Mal. If you tell her to slow down she will. If I tell her she'll just fight me." Wash hated to admit that his wife would rather listen to the Captain than him.

"I ain't taking it easy on Zoë unless she wants to be taken easy on." Mal left the bridge.

Mal quietly crept down to his bunk. He was trying to go through his chest to find his sleeping attire.

"Wash?" Zoë said half sleep. One of the babies stirred a little.

Mal whispering. "No, it's me. Trying to find something to sleep in."

Zoë struggled to get up to tend to the baby. Mal quickly went to her aide. He helped her to the chair in his room. It was little Gabriel who was doing all the fussing. Mal picked up him up and handed him to Zoë.

"You know what your doing?"

Zoë looked down at the boy. "You know I have no clue." She smiled and looked at Mal. "But I'm going to love finding out."

There was a softness that Mal had never seen about Zoë. She had always been the hard core ass kicker by his side. Now there was a softer gentler Zoë in front of him. He didn't know how to handle it. "I was thinking about maybe taking on another hand…."

"I take it Wash talk to you."

"That he did."

"Things have changed." Gabriel let out a small cry. Zoë just cooed him. "But, this is the life I want to live. Out here in the black on Serenity."

"No one saying you have to leave."

Gabriel woke up and grabbed Zoë's hand. "Wasn't planning on leaving…but if it would set yours and Wash's mind at ease, it won't hurt if we hire another hand."

Mal got up and pulled a pair of pajama pants out his truck and a shirt. He didn't think that it would be that easy to convince Zoë into hiring a new hand. Before Mal left he looked back at Zoë and the baby. They had gone to the war never looking to come back, but somehow they did. Some parts of them never really left Serenity Valley that day. Most of Mal died along side his men. But somehow along the way they both had found their serenity. Zoë had her family and Mal had her, the crew, and his ship. That was all he needed.

"Night Zoë."

"Night Mal."

"Hey Zoë."

"Yes."

"You two owe me new sheets. I want the soft fluffy kind. No cheap stuff makes me itch."


End file.
